


Опека

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Hogwarts, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020
Summary: Снейп пытается защитить своих от Волдеморта.
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831444
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Опека

— Профессор, вызывали?

Северус с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не поморщиться, глядя на очередного вошедшего в половое созревание идиота, которому по-хорошему стоило бы вправить мозги. Проблема, однако, заключалась в том, что в этой голове мозгов отродясь не водилось и вправлять там было нечего.

— Вызывал, мистер Крэбб. Проходите.

Крэбб неуверенно потоптался на пороге, собираясь с решимостью, но потом кивнул сам себе и вошел, очевидно, не найдя за собой серьезных прегрешений перед деканом. Вот только тут он сильно ошибался, хоть и не знал об этом. Северус на днях использовал поверхностную легилименцию на своих учениках, чтобы узнать их мысли, и выяснил, что Винсента Крэбба перемкнуло на Беллатрикс Лестрандж — еще в январе, когда тот впервые ее увидел. Малфой сразу после массового побега заключенных из Азкабан зачем-то притащил в Хогвартс колдографии юной ведьмы и решил их показать своим товарищам. Северус до сих пор помнил, как шикарно выглядела Белла во времена юности — дерзкая, яркая девчонка с буйной гривой темных волос, не признающая авторитетов. В ту, прошлую Беллу влюбиться и в самом деле было не грех, но не в то, что от нее осталось сейчас. Крэбб, конечно, идиот, но даже идиот не заслуживает участи стать игрушкой в руках сумасшедшей.

— Профессор?

— Я решил, мистер Крэбб, что вы нуждаетесь в дополнительных уроках по ЗоТИ и зельям. Последние занятия показали, что вы опять отстаете от школьной программы, а оставить вас еще раз на пятом курсе я не могу — это позор для факультета. С сегодняшнего дня жду вас вместе с мистером Гойлом в моем кабинете три раза в неделю по нечетным дням в восемь вечера.

— Но сэр...

Северус нахмурился.

— Вы что-то имеете против дополнительных уроков?

— Нет, сэр, — понурился Крэбб, очевидно, имевший свои планы на вечера.

Северус фыркнул про себя, разглядывая несчастную круглую физиономию. Он и не надеялся на благодарность, но иногда — вот как сейчас — испытывал просто физическую потребность треснуть этих малолетних дубинушек, ничего желающих понимать. Белла просто походя сожрет этого восторженного юнца и не заметит. Для нее после Азкабана даже мужа не существовало — только Темный Лорд, перед которым она с радостью пресмыкалась и которому поклонялась, словно божеству.

— Вот и отлично, мистер Крэбб. Начнем завтра, а сегодня постарайтесь хоть немного освежить знания. Без опозданий, и постарайтесь за ужином есть поменьше — мне совсем не улыбается видеть блюющих учеников. Я могу быть уверен, что вы поставите в известность мистера Гойла? У меня совершенно нет на это времени.

— Да, сэр, конечно.

— Так идите, идите, мистер Крэбб. Я вас больше не задерживаю.

— Я... Да, сэр.

Когда дверь за мальчишкой закрылась, Северус откинулся на спинку стула и прикрыл глаза, чувствуя себя беспомощным. Если ему удастся убедить Лорда в совершенной бесполезности этих двух шкафообразных идиотов, то, возможно, они сумеют избежать клейма. Если только в игру не вмешаются их отцы, верные сторонники Темного Лорда, но на это шансов почти нет. Как не было шансов у него самого не попасть в эту паутину после ссоры с Лили.

— Акцио котел!

Ему просто необходимо было успокоиться, а многие редкие зелья в школьном лазарете подошли к концу.


End file.
